Organizing and routing cables may require cable support systems and routing assemblies to manage cables coupled to devices, for instance, communication devices and/or ports. The use of numerous cables in conjunction with a device can create organizational and storage related issues and can potentially damage the cables. There is also a constant requirement for retaining and routing of pipes and cables for efficient space management in vehicles.